A Marauder's Full Moon
by Aida Caroti
Summary: It's that time of the month again for Remus, and this time they adventure in the forbidden forest, where they stumble into some annoyed... wait. Just read it, I'm not giving away anything else. Remember to review.


_A short one shot on the Marauders adventures on a full moon. Thanks to my Beta's Rosie and HelenMelon._

A Marauder's Full Moon

The bright, yellow moon shone brightly though the rafters of the Shrieking shack and Remus Lupin looked up as an unimaginable pain rang though his body, his limbs began to shake and splinter as the invisible force caused his bones to grow and extend, he cried out in pain as hair shot out though his skin, dark and thick flattened against his body. His face stretched so that his features where no longer recognisable as that of Remus Lupin and within a few minutes a tall, lanky werewolf stood in his place, it raised his head and bayed at the moon. It was then that the werewolf realised that he was not alone, out of the shadows stepped three animals. Who looked enquiringly at their friend. The leader of the group was a large, white Stag. It had forked antlers and a proud air. The second was a large, shaggy, black Dog. The Dog's features were covered by thick hair. The third was a small, brown, ordinary rat. The rat was scared, and no wonder with such large friends, he was cowering and stood behind the others.

The three stepped forward to greet their friend, the werewolf tilted his head, as if deciding if he should attack or not, his teeth were slightly bearing and a low growl was escaping his throat in a grumble as if daring the intruders to approach. As soon as the three animals drew closer, the werewolf recognised them and howled in greeting when they met they nuzzled each other in a friendly manner before bounding down the creaky stairs. They chased each other round the house, howling and barking with excitement but they soon got bored of the chase and bolted out of the open passageway and into the grounds of Hogwart's. As they burst out of the Whomping Willow the tree tried to hit them, the four animals found this hilarious and spent the next few hour's dodging and ducking the tree roots that shot at them. But the tree wasn't what they wanted to do, tonight, as always they had big plans they had decided to explore the forest and so the Dog, who had an extremely short attention span, sprinted into the depths of the Forbidden Forest. The three other looked at each other, as though sighing at their friend's behaviour, before following into the dark forest. The Dog had stopped a short way into the forest and glanced at the Stag for confirmation. The Stag gave a short nod before leading the way into the forest, stopping every now and again for a look around, they had yet to find anything of great interest. Suddenly they came across a huge clearing and with clear hesitation, they slowly stepped forward.

The Stag lead the way again, though with slow deliberate footsteps, as though it knew something wasn't quiet right, waiting for a trap to spring. They had been in the forest many a times but never had it been so quiet, and this was slightly unnerving, that nothing should be prowling here, at night the height of the forest's activity, the time when most of the inhabitants of the forest, and certainly the ones at the centre of the forest were awake. As the Stag entered the clearing there was a mass of movement and from behind every bush, tree, boulder, emerged 10's of Centaurs with angry clomping of their hooves. The Centaurs had horse shaped bodies but with a human head and arms, they were the most famous star gazers, but whose adept and complex minds, were not one to cross, they had ferocious temperament's and their arrows never missed.

'Leave you do not belong here!' cried one angry Centaur who looked somewhat like a black stallion, strong and proud. The others stamped their feet in agreement, nodding a jeering at the four hideously outnumbered. The Dog furiously looked at the Centaur's and if he would have been human, he would have had a look of absolute loathing, along with shouting a long string of abuse at them which would have made any mother's ear's bleed, as he could do neither of these he settled with an angry bark that echoed around the clearing, the Centaur's face's looked sharply at the Dog, the look would have quelled lesser men, but the Dog looked furiously back, a growl in his throat, the leader then stepped forward 'We have no tolerance for troublemakers and Werewolf's in our forest, you do not belong in _our_ forest, you have no need in being here, you do not belong here, Werewolf's are not wanted in our forest, destroying our land, leave more and we will not harm you!' He spoke with such authority, such annoyance and anger that the ground seemed to tremble as his voice echoed across the forest, bouncing of the trees and floor making his voice seem loud and terrifying. The Stag and Dog the braver of the four, remained unmoved with stubbornness' they had never had a care for authority, and they wasn't going to start now, all the time voices echoing around their heads. Who were these lousy Centaurs to decide who was _allowed_ in the forest? Since when had it been _their _forest anyway? The werewolf looked uncertain glancing at his friend's, trying to decide who he was more scared of, his friends or these Centaurs, he seemed to decide to stand with his friend's but still fidgeting slightly. The Rat was stood at the back of the group, cowering and trembling in fear he looked too scared to run. The Centaurs slowly lowered their bow's to eye level and calmly pulled back the string as the arrows flew towards the group of friends, they scattered running, fleeing the clearing desperately, trying to sprint to the edge of the forest where the Centaurs wouldn't follow. They bolted through the trees, bushes and brambles. Branches and thorns tearing at their coats but the four fleeing animals didn't realise, they were too busy escaping to worry. They eventually tore though the edge of the forest panting and scratched as they ducked into the passageway and back into the shack, were they spent the next few hours pulling thorns out of themselves. Then all too soon the sun began to rise and as the werewolf stood on the bed as the sunlight poured though the shutters, the werewolf howled in agony before his bones reformed and his thick hair retreating into his skin and then he slumped, unconscious onto the bed, and Remus Lupin did not move.

The other three animals's disappeared and reappeared as three extremely tired boys. One wearing glasses and messy black hair stepped up to Remus smiling at the boy's sleeping state

'Moony…Remind me never to hack those Centaurs off ever again!' He turned back to the others 'Padfoot, Wormtail it's time to go' he clapped the sleeping Remus on the shoulder before stepping out into the hallway. 'Well... ' he thought 'tonight was an interesting full moon' he stepped into the tunnel before looking back for some reason… he couldn't wait for the next one.


End file.
